


No Garter

by JocundaSykes



Series: Of Love Notes and Bottle Caps [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes
Summary: Lily and James make love on their wedding night.A continuation ofChapter 4: A GarterfromOf Love Notes and Bottle Caps.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Of Love Notes and Bottle Caps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767625
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	No Garter

**Author's Note:**

> This explicit scene didn't flow well in the otherwise T-rated snapshots from Lily's life, so that's why it's standing alone! You don't need to have read OLNABC.

“Hey,” she says softly, shutting the bathroom door.

“Mrs. Potter.” 

Heat is in his eyes when he looks her up and down. He ambles over to her. She frames his face in her hands and brushes her lips against his. He groans into the kiss whilst his hands curl into her back and stroke languidly in circles.

“I’ve been imagining this moment all day,” he mutters into the kiss, caressing her lips with his.

She pulls away to perch on the edge of the bed and fold her arms. “Disrobe, Mr. Potter.”

A grin grows on his face. “So this is how it’s going to be, mm? Under the thumb?” He Banishes his clothes. “Your wish is my command.”

Her eyes go wide as he stands naked in front of her. “How long have you been working on that?” She holds up her hand. “Wait—don’t answer. I don’t want to know if you practice taking your clothes off in front of your friends. Pretend I never asked.”

The mirth dies when she rises and examines his brash nudity. 

“This is not a drill,” James whispers. His back is straight, and he gazes at her steadily, hands by his side and cock half erect.

His breath hitches and his eyes flicker shut as she kisses his shoulder. She circles behind, trailing her fingers from his left shoulder blade, over his toned back, down to his right buttock. Goosebumps erupt on his skin.

She traces her fingertips down his sides as she tastes the saltiness of the middle of his back, and his head lolls backwards in pleasure. His ribs heave as her kisses fan out to his side. He raises his arm as she plants more nips and kisses on a path towards his chest.

His lips crash against hers with a startling ferocity. His fingers thread through her hair, and he urges her body against his. She feels his erection nudging her through the dress, and he fumbles with the zip at the back.

She tells him between kisses, “The spell—it’s— _Explico.”_

He casts _Explico_ wandlessly and the back of her gown falls open.

“Nice one, honey,” she says.

“I have significant motivation.”

He pulls a shoulder of her dress down whilst sucking at the sensitive area of skin behind her ear. She groans and clings onto his biceps, legs turning to jelly, as her dress pools around her feet. After she steps out of the dress, he bends to collect it, and spreads it over the back of an armchair.

She launches herself into his arms and he gathers her up in a frenzied embrace, fingernails dragging across her back. 

Desiring more of his bare skin on hers, she hooks a leg up over his hip and he caresses the underside of her thigh just the way she likes it. She gasps into his mouth as he grasps her other leg to wrap her legs around him.

He carries her to the bed carefully lays her down, and she pulls off his glasses, setting them on the bedside table beside their wands. 

He leans down to kiss her cheeks, the tip of her nose, and each eyelid. “I love you so much,” he breathes into her ear.

He recommences his assault on her jaw and throat and she gasps out, raking her fingernails across his back. He kisses a line from her freckled shoulders to her breasts, and she moans softly, stroking his hair. As he grazes his teeth over her nipples, she meets his hungry eyes and fists his hair, pushing him down.

After raising an eyebrow, he trails kisses down her stomach and across to one hip, whilst stroking her thighs.

She arches up and grasps at the sheets as he rains hot open-mouthed kisses on her inner thighs which fall apart in reply.

He gives her a piercing look, and she props herself up to watch as he noses her silk underwear. She bites her lip at this erotic sight.

“Let me taste you,” he says.

Lily scrambles to help him pull off her knickers, and she’s hindered by him kissing her inner knee and ankle. He resettles at the vee of her legs and slowly bends down, whilst watching her.

He uses the flat part of his tongue to massage her clit—her body and mind have an arduous time keeping up with the sensations floods through them—and each third or fourth time he maddeningly laps inside her. All the while he stares at her face. Every conscious thought evaporates as she moans helplessly, running her fingers through his hair. 

He pushes in two fingers up to the second knuckle, and circles her clit with his tongue. 

Lily alternates throwing her head back in bliss with eyes squeezed shut and peering at him with wild eyes. 

“James! I—” she chokes out, before tugging him up for a lazy, wet kiss.

He presses frantic kisses against her lips and holds himself above her as she ruts up against his desperate erection.

She grabs at his biceps and growls, “Inside. Now—no. Wait.”

She gets her wand from the bedside table and casts a Silencing Charm on the bed, wall, and door, and kisses James once on the lips. She tugs at his body, pulling it up, and his face lights up as he catches on.

“Fair is fair,” she says. 

He straddles her shoulders and her tongue reaches out to greet the bead of precome on the tip. 

Every hair on his body stands on end. 

James’ eyes are unfocussed as he stares unseeingly at his cock disappearing into her mouth, and his breaths are quick and shallow. 

He grabs the bedpost, helpless, and now the Silencing Charms are up is free to moan loudly. He tries to breathe deeply through his nose. 

She loves seeing him come undone.

Eager to establish something mutual, he draws himself out, and stretches over her so they are once again skin to skin. 

He matches her passionate kisses with his languid ones, as his brain recuperates from the rapturous bliss.

She adjusts herself so she’s in line with his cock. She is so wet. If he doesn’t start right now, she’ll have to take matters into her own hands.

Thankfully, at long bloody last, he pushes his rock-hard length inside her.

Her mouth falls open in a yearning, low moan, and he drinks in the sight of his wife taking this pleasure from him. 

Once he seats himself deeply in her, they still. 

Shallow breaths mirror their beating hearts. 

He rests his weight on his forearms. Suddenly, she rears up for a searing kiss and loops her legs around him, and rocks up.

He withdraws almost completely, and thrusts into her. 

“Yes, James, more.”

Another strong thrust. 

“Again.”

She meets him for every thrust, clutches his biceps, moans incoherently. 

Her breathing is fettered. 

A dam is about to break. “You feel so good,” James says, “I’m not going to last long.”

She pushes him onto his back and sinks down on him. He strokes her clit as she grinds. 

He grips her thighs and rolls up to meet her with shallow thrusts as she throws her head back in pleasure. 

When she clenches down onto his cock and starts panting loudly, he knows she is close.

“You know what to do,” she says.

She leans down to kiss him frantically as he holds up her hips so he can slam in hard and fast over and over again.

“Ah. Oh! Oh _—_ ” Her body goes taut as he keeps up the pace, his end rushing towards him as she lets out a long whine and spasms on his cock.

This onrush of ecstasy tips him over the edge. 

“Lily—oh—I—”

He curls up as his orgasm tears through him, his throbbing warmth filling her in rhythmic pulses. He gasps into her mouth for a few seconds, before burying his nose into her neck.

They pant and she lays her cheek on his chest, still seated on his softening length. 

He wraps his arms around her and kisses her hair. 

“That bodes well,” she says.

“Mm?”

“For the rest of our honeymoon.”

He twiddles a lock of hair around his finger before tucking it behind her ear.

“Yeah.”

“ _Nox_.” She curls into his side. “Love you.” She yawns widely. “I enjoyed today. Husband.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
